Teh dan Kopi
by kalika sevde
Summary: Teh di dalam mug Robin sudah lama dingin, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membuat yang baru atau membuangnya, melainkan hanya terus menggenggam mug tersebut. Sama seperti saat ia menggenggam asanya. Hanya ingin menggenggam, tidak lebih. Untuk event saat menikmati teh.


Teh dan Kopi

One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Warning: Canon dan typo

Untuk event "saat menikmati teh"

Kalika Sevde, present….

Enjoy ^_^

Teh dan Kopi

Robin menggenggam _mug_-nya erat-erat. Pandangannya ia layangkan pada lautan di bawahnya. Di seberang lautan itulah teman, keluarga, rumah dan hatinya berada. Begitu jauh untuk dapat dijangkau. Suara debur ombak yang terdengar hanya membuatnya semakin merindukan mereka.

Teh di dalam _mug_ Robin sudah lama dingin, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membuat yang baru atau membuangnya, melainkan hanya terus menggenggam _mug_ tersebut. Sama seperti saat ia menggenggam asanya. Hanya ingin menggenggam, tidak lebih.

Tik … tik … tik ….

Rintik hujan membuat riak di permukaan teh Robin yang masih tinggal tiga perempat. Robin menghela napas panjang, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya di bawah pohon besar dekat tebing. Ia merapatkan syal dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mungil yang disediakan pasukan revolusi khusus untuknya.

Hujan tak lantas menghentikan lamunan Robin. Segera setelah duduk di depan perapian yang hangat, pikirannya kembali melalang buana. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia merindukan dinginnya angin laut dan bau garam disetiap helaan napasnya. Tapi ia kemudian terkekeh. Sungguh konyol, pemakan buah iblis tidak seharusnya merindukan air laut. Yah, kecuali yang bersangkutan memang ingin mati.

Tidak, Robin tidak ingin mati. Hanya saja, bukankah wajar jika seorang bajak laut merindukan laut? Apanya yang salah?

Robin duduk merosot dari sandarannya di kursi. Masih sambil terseyum, ia memutar-mutar telunjuknya, mengikuti pola bibir _mug_ yang bulat. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Sejak terpisah dengan teman-temannya di kepulauan Shabondy, Robin tidak lagi menkonsumsi kopi sesering biasanya. Bahkan setelah hampir dua bulan, Robin hanya minum dua cangkir kopi.

Robin tidak ingin dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi jujur saja, kopi buatan para tentara revolusi memang kurang sedap. Baik dari segi aroma maupun teksturnya. Kontras sekali dengan kopi buatan koki kapal mereka. Kopi buatan Sanji terasa lembut – namun tetap membertahankan rasa pahit, khas kopi – dan aromanya menguar dengan sempurna. Rasanya akan semakin nikmat bila ia menyeruputnya disertai dengan melihat kehebohan yang dibuat oleh trio pembuat onar, pekikan Nami dan dengkuran halus Zoro serta alunan musik dengan teriakan "super".

Sementara disini hanya ada _espresso_ – bahkan bukan _americano_ – jenis kopi pekat yang membuat mata tetap terbuka. Robin memang menyukai kopi, entah itu untuk diminum saat selesai sarapan, atau saat siang sebagai pendamping camilan, atau bahkan saat malam, temannya untuk berjaga. Tapi ia tidak menyukai minuman yang satu itu untuk saat ini. Tidak disini.

Disini, para tentara mengkonsumsi kopi agar tetap terjaga, untuk melindungi markas besar tentara gabungan revolusi. Walaupun Dragon, ayah Luffy memberinya tempat tinggal yang jauh dari tempat latihan agar ia bisa istirahat dan meneliti dengan tenang, suara desingan peluru dan letupan meriam tak luput dari pendengarannya.

Robin minum teh sebagai pengganti kopinya di Baltigo. Kenapa? Karena selain rasa kopi yang yang tidak sesuai seleranya, Robin punya satu alasan sentimentil mengapa ia jarang minum kopi sejak tiba di Baltigo.

Robin mengkonsumsi kopi hanya agar ia tidak melewatkan satupun kejadian di atas kapal. Karena bila di atas Merry maupun Sunny, ia tidak ingin hari cepat berakhir. Melihat teman-temannya berpesta dan bergembira membuatnya ingin terus terjaga dan tak sudi melewatkan satu bagianpun dari kesenangan itu. Dengan kopi harinya terasa panjang, dan ia memiliki banyak waktu lebih untuk menjaga rekan-rekannya.

Semua kebiasaannya terasa nyaris seperti mimpi setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di Baltigo. Robin tidak meminum kopi dan tertidur lebih awal, agar ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu lama berjauhan dengan hatinya. Dengan tidur, harinya akan terasa semakin singkat, tapi kemudian ia tahu itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Saat terdampar di Tequila Wolf dan bertemu pasukan revolusi, Robin memutuskan untuk ikut. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat agar tidak merepotkan kawan-kawannya, agar ia bisa menjadi pilar penopang impian kaptennya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah tekad itu ia tancapkan pada hatinya kemudian ia malah berhenti hanya karena rindu?

Benar. Ia tak boleh berhenti sampai disini. Kapten telah memberi interupsi agar mereka bekumpul dua tahun lagi di kepulauan Shabondy, dan sekarang sudah lewat dua bulan dari saat pesan itu disampaikan. Tinggal dua puluh dua bulan lagi. Benar sebentar lagi. Ia tak boleh gentar. Biarlah ia abaikan keinginannya untuk meneguk kopi lembut yang wangi untuk saat ini. Lagipula rasa teh tidak terlalu buruk.

Owari

Espresso: kopi dasar semua jenis kopi. Kadar airnya sedikit dan konsistensinya lebih kental.

Americano: campuran espresso dan air panas. Diciptakan oleh tentara Amerika saat perang dunia 1. Penambahan air panas bertujuan untuk mengurangi kuatnya rasa espresso.

Nah, sebenarnya, aku ga tau kopi macam apa yang ada di dunia One piece, jadi untuk jenis kopi, aku ambil dari dunia nyata. Mudah-mudahan ga ada yang keberatan ^^


End file.
